The Talk
by BondSlave
Summary: What if Haji had to give 'The Talk? Well, this fic is about just such a time. betaed by hajislover


THE TALK

"We'll be back soon," Saya stated as she stood near the open door going through her purse to make sure she had everything. Xani yelped and ran and stood behind Haji who gazed down at him.

"Please don't make me go! Please, please, PLEASE!" Saya smiled and crossed her arms.

"Xani," Haji gently took his son's shoulder and steered him forward towards his mother.

"Julia is a good woman," he stated, Saya nodding in agreement.

"She helped birth you after all!"

Xani groaned.

"Ok! I'll go! Don't torture me with 'baby' stories," he grumbled as he quickly exited Omoro. Saya smiled at Haji, who returned it.

"We'll be back shortly…I hope," she said, closing the door behind her. He turned and walked to the living room to continue his reading. It was only him and his youngest son Deoji at Omoro; the others had all gone to town. He'd check in on his son if he didn't hear from him in an hour.

Deoji lay upon his messy bed sheets, dismal look plastered to his face as he gazed up at the bottom of the top bunk, where his brother always slept. The past few hours had been extremely unkind to the young chiropteran King. He wasn't really sure what was wrong with him, he had no other ailments…just one…an uncomfortable one. He'd always been taught that if you're injured, never touch the injury, for it could make it worse. He grumbled and rolled onto his side and curled into a ball. Then what was he supposed to do? He couldn't go to his parents, and he couldn't tell his brother, who'd most likely end up going to their parents. He could just picture his mother's expression at the thought.

"Deoji! That's wrong, just wrong! I don't want to ever hear you talk about this again!" Blah, blah, blah. Then of course, there was his dad. He'd most likely just stand there, and gaze at him through those emotionless orbs that Deoji felt comfort and scrutiny through. He shivered slightly before rolling back onto his back before standing up. He walked to the window and stood on tip toes to pull down the drape that blocked out the outside world, and made the room considerably darker. He then crossed to the bedroom door and slowly and quietly shut it till it clicked. He glanced around before crossing back to his bunk and sitting down upon it. He took a breath before gently palming the zipper of his pants letting out the breath slightly. This had never happened before, and from what he knew, it had never happened to his brother either, his brother would have told him, his brother was more out spoken, loud, and obnoxious than him. He shook his head before lying back down; his pants didn't hurt him as much if he was lying down. He continued to gently run his hand over the slight hard bump in his black jeans. He'd never liked the 'don't touch wounds' rule, whenever he was hurt he had to rub it, it made the pain ease…either that or he hit the area which numbed the old pain. He was weird that way, as his brother put it. He bit his lip slightly before leaning his head up and fiddling with the button of his jeans before undoing it and unzipping his pants before slipping them a bit down his lean hips, his black boxers tented slightly.

'I don't get it! Why is this happening!? I'm I going to die?' He vaguely wondered before fingering the hem of his boxers, hesitating only a moment before slipping his lean hand beneath the cotton and gently grabbing his small throbbing member. He bit back a hiss before leaning his head back starring wide-eyed up at the top bunk gently and slowly rubbing the throbbing member, slowing his breathing, trying to keep his heart calm, as it seemed to wish to quicken…he didn't want anyone to find him…he didn't want to get in trouble…he just wanted the pain to go away.

'I know a bank where the wild thyme blows, where oxlips and the nodding violet grows, quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine, with sweet musk-roses and with eglantine.' Haji turned the page before glancing up towards the hall that lead to the stairs that lead up stairs. He then turned his gaze towards the large grandfather clock. It had been almost forty-five minutes since he'd heard from Deoji, and no sound could be heard from upstairs, he vaguely wondered what Deoji was doing. It wouldn't surprise him if he were reading or something; he was always the quieter of the two boys.

'Ten more minutes.' He thought before turning his attention back to his book.

Deoji bit his lips again, a slight flush painting over his cheeks as sweat began to linger on his brow. His stomach fluttered slightly with every stroke of his fingers against himself. The pain was gone; it had been for several minutes. It had been replaced with a slightly 'high' sensation. It felt good. He wasn't sure what it felt like, it felt a little like the swooshing sensation one got when they plummeted towards the earth while on a roller coaster, and yet, better, much better…it didn't end immediately. He grumbled again before sitting up and kicking off his black shoes before kicking off his jeans before flopping back down on the bed, the strands of hair that weren't tied back in the now loose ponytail, clinging to his face slightly. He continued petting himself for a few more moments before wrapping his fingers around himself and rubbing up and down randomly. His eyes widened and he gasped as he arched off the bed and shuddered a bit as a roll of shivers rippled over his body before he relaxed a little panting a bit. He shook his head a bit before sitting up and removing his hand from his boxers, eyes still a bit wide as he eyed the white milky liquid that laced his fingers.

Haji set his book aside and was about to get up when he heard the door to the boys bedroom open and the sound of Deoji making his way down the hall. This wouldn't have bothered him so much if that scent hadn't reached his keen sense of smell. He frowned slightly before rising slowly from the chair and walking to the stairs, slowly ascending them before entering the hall.

Deoji froze, eyes wide as his father entered the hall. He was dressed, and perfectly decent, save for his right hand. He put his hand behind his back as his father slowly approached, expression emotionless, as always.

'Maybe I wouldn't be so scared if he showed emotion! Give any sign that he was angry! Anything!' Deoji thought helplessly as Haji put out his own hand.

"Let me see your hand." His voice was as emotionless as always.

'Figures.' Deoji hung his head a bit; well, it wasn't like he could really get out of this. After all, he wouldn't disobey his father…at least, not when he was right there. He slowly let his hand come from behind his back, holding it up a bit not meeting his father's eyes, not even looking at him, he felt too bad. He simply gazed down at the floor, his bangs hanging about his face, hiding his eyes.

Haji eyed his son's hand for a moment, the milky liquid lacing the thin fingers. The source of the smell. He was used to the abnormally strong scents he came into contact with now, after all, his senses had been heightened when he'd become a chevalier…he just hadn't expected that scent when no other adults where in the house. He glanced towards his son's face before taking his left wrist gently and leading him towards the bathroom.

'He isn't saying anything…' They entered the bathroom and Haji released his son's wrist before leaning down and opening a cupboard. He pulled out a cloth before dampening it, and adding a bit of soap before turning and taking his son's right hand and beginning to wash it of the milky liquid that resided there.

'WHY ISN'T HE SAYING ANYTHING!?' Deoji mentally screamed. He hated it…his father hardly ever spoke but…this…this was different, there was a difference between the silence. This silence was torture…torture compared to the everyday silence. He was going to cry, he hated it when his father was like this. Sure, his father wasn't really doing anything, but it was just the fact that he wasn't that made the guilt eat at ones insides. And when Deoji was in trouble and brave enough to look at his father, just the look in those emotionless eyes made his stomach turn.

"Please say something…" Deoji swallowed the lump in this throat, looking up a bit to see his father's face while he turned to the sink to rinse out the cloth before ringing it out a bit, and drying Deoji's hand with anther cloth.

"Please…I'm…"

"There's no reason to be sorry," Deoji gasped a bit as his father turned and disposed of both cloths in the laundry basket before eyeing his son.

"It's perfectly normal for you to want to do this," Haji knew it was time to have the talk with Deoji, though he wished greatly Saya was there too, but perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps it was better it was just him. After all, Saya could be a little…uncomfortable…to be around when it came to things like this. After all, she hadn't been too kind when he himself had gone through this odd and sometimes frightening change.

"Let's talk," he said simply, taking his son's hand before walking back to the boys' bedroom. Deoji stood near the door while Haji neatly folded up the blankets, something he always did whenever he entered the room since the boys always seemed to forget how to make their own beds.

Haji then took a seat before gesturing for Deoji to do the same. He did so, though a little less formally than his father, since he plopped down and sat Indian style. Deoji knew he'd have to start up this conversation, most conversations like this he had to start, but even though his father was a man of few words, those few words were always life building.

"I didn't want to tell you or mom."

"Tell us what?"

Deoji sighed, flopping onto his back, left arm hanging over edge of the bed.

"Well, a few hours ago…well…" He blushed a bit.

"My penis got hard…" his blush grew deeper until he pulled his pillow over his head.

"THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!" he yelled through the pillow, his words becoming slightly muffled.

Haji smiled a bit at his son's actions, "It isn't abnormal."

Deoji lifted the pillow a bit and gazed out towards his father, "Really?"

Haji nodded, "All boys go through it; it's just a part of growing up."

Deoji sat up again pillow flopping onto the floor, "What causes it though? It never happened before."

"Well, that isn't entirely true. It can happen to baby's, but that's a different story. It happens because your body is going through changes."

"What kind of changes? And dad, I'm not Xani I can handle adult and or scientific names."

Haji smiled, "Your bodies beginning to produce sperm, and an erection usually happens if you're fantasizing or touching."

"It was just random."

"That happens too, and it will continue to happen for a long time." Deoji sighed.

"Great." Then a question popped into his mind.

"What was the white stuff that smelt so weird?"

"That was sperm. Most likely, your bodies been producing sperm for a while now, and it had produced too much, so, touching yourself was a way of getting rid of the overflow."

"Hmmn," Deoji frowned a bit, "What if I hadn't gotten an erection and hadn't touched myself?"

"Most likely you would have woken up tomorrow morning with it covering your pajamas."

"So…you're not mad?"

Haji shook his head before wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders and hugging him.

"So…I'm perfectly normal? Well…as normal as this family gets?"

Haji smiled, "Yes."

Deoji smiled and hugged his dad back.

"Never be afraid to ask me or your mother anything," Deoji nodded. He was foolish to think he couldn't talk to his parents about anything, he knew he could. His parents, no matter what, would be there for him.

"Umm…dad…"

"Hm?"

"Can we not tell mom? Just keep it between me and you?"

"If that's what you want."

"Thanks."

LATER

The door opened and Xani ran in before heading for the kitchen, Saya following, closing the door behind her before entering the living room to see Haji reading.

"We're back," she announced, going and sitting next to him on the sofa.

"So, anything eventful happen while we were gone?" she questioned as Haji set the book aside as to give her his full attention.

He looked momentarily thoughtful, "No, nothing to speak of. Though Tatiana has made love to a wild ass."


End file.
